


Valyrias Son:A tale of Jon Snow

by Valyriasemperor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Great Old Ones, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow-centric, Monsters, Multi, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Warg Jon Snow, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyriasemperor/pseuds/Valyriasemperor
Summary: What if Valyria never fell but continued to grow stronger by the years? Aegon the conqueror or not, Valyria eventually comes knocking on a still divided westeros's shores, looking for conquest. To some, Valyria will give the hand of cooperation. To others, the roar of a thousand dragons above their skies.And at the center of this coming storm, House Targaryen, its allies and the families and friends it holds dear.





	1. A new age of Conquest

Chapter 1

"The assembly recognises and calls Mekar Baelyreos to the floor."

It had more than 3,000 years since the Valyrian freehold had been founded. 3,000 years since the first dragons and Dragonlords had taken to the sky and up to this day, the freehold stood strong, ever growing and stronger than ever. Even within the strongly defended and lavishly decorated senate house, the signs of wealth and opulence were everywhere.

The large and strong doors that led into the senate house were of the strongest and most skillfully carpenter Darkshore wood, brought straight from the Freeholds colony in the Isle of Tears. It had only been 70 years ago that the Dragonlords had descended upon the Basilisk isles atop their Dragons, burning any of the filthy and heretical images and idols that had made the isles such a hazard. Then, a colony of the Freeholds sorcerers had begun, using the vast resources of the Freehold to construct one of the largest arcane academies for those of the Empire who wished to study the Arcane powers that the Freeholds best could use.

However, it was also a staging ground for transport of their slaves and prisoners. Those of their colonies and cities who took to breaking the Freeholds laws would find themselves on a fast shipping to the Basilisk isles. Half of them would be given to the mages guild for their own...uses, the rest would find themselves on another ship bound for Sothoryos and it's penal colony, awaiting the day to day labouring in the mines, forests and swamps of the large continent toll the day they died. Since its founding, only 10% of Sothoryos has been mapped and recorded and colonized. Yet, with that 10% has come an untapped wealth of resources that would see the freehold prosper even more for the next thousands of years.

Raw minerals, strong timber, precious gems, potent and new plants, herbs, spices and crops. Yes, Sothoryos had been quite a treasure trove. At least to the valyrians. To those sent to toil away harvesting these resources within the dangers of the deep jungles …..not so much.

But moving on, the very seats that the representatives of the 40 families sat on was of carefully crafted marble, inlaid with precious gems and gold, the representatives sitting themselves on soft, silk pillows as their slaves waited quietly around the room, trained to wait silently for the slightest hints that their masters wanted something. A drink perhaps or to send a message. Also alert and waiting were the armed soldiers whose duties were to protect the August assembly as they deliberated, 50 of them were within the room at various positions in the large room, their armour and blades made of only the most well crafted Valyrian steel and enchanted with the most powerful spells and blessings known to the sorcerer's guild of Valyria. Only the best would be accepted, being the assemblies last line of defence should something nefarious occur.

But that's neither here nor there. As soon as he called, a man among the assembly stood from his seat, moving across the smooth marble floor to address the assembly of the Lord's Freeholder. Just like most Valyrians, he was handsome. Almost inhumanly so. There was an air of superiority and confidence about him as he prepared to address his peers. Not surprising. It they had ranked all 40 of the Lord's Freeholder from 1 as the highest and 40 as the lowest, the Baelyreos family ranked a solid 12 in importance, wealth, and power. Not to mention that they had 2 Dragonlords to their name.

"I thank you all for giving me your time. I know many of you are preparing for the celebrations of this, the anniversary of our 3,000 year rule. Valyria stands as the envy of the known world, wealthy beyond measure and powerful in everything we do. We are superior in all ways, our history and prestige as Dragonlords ensuring this. No battles have we lost in a thousand nor have we ever surrendered to an enemy. Our powers in the mystic arts is unmatched and many from Essos to Asshai seek out our sorcerers and sorceresses to cure their ills." He began, lifting his hand to stifle the applause from his words.

"Yes, yes. We have come far and will no doubt go farther. Farther than any who came before us, crumbled and was lost to the dark history before we learned to record these events down. Our armies are vast and supremely equipped. Our dragon grown in number and size, choosing new Dragonlords everyday. Everyday, newer slaves are brought to our estates to serve our will, learning humility and proper obedience to their conquerors. Though we are not monsters! Even a slave can work hard and earn his freedom from us and the land of their people return to governing itself once it has shown deference and submission to its new Overlords. We spread our culture and knowledge freely, giving light to the backwards people and savages who still live in an age where painting the walls with their blood is considered art." He said sagely, polite applause meeting his words when suddenly….

"Enough with the polite speech, Baelyreos! Get on with it." A commanding voice spoke out.

The applause died down, a few of the assembly risking a glance at where the voice had spoken. His seat raised on a marble dias, Head Archon of the assembly Vaegon Nohaellis was an imposing man. Still possessing the valyrian beauty, he was also possessed with a strong body, muscled and battle ready from many days training, putting down slave rebellions and crushing Dothraki Khals underfoot like so much wet parchment. His family was the wealthiest of them all, owning shares in many businesses throughout the colonies and annexed states and making the wealth of the rest of the 40 Lord's Freeholder look like a pittance.

And his Dragon! Balerion help them should he ever decide to name himself Emperor of the Freehold. His dragon was death on wings, a huge red scaled monster named Zherax that dwarfed even some of the largest dragons in the Freehold. And there were some big dragons flying out there, lest the roars of their flying creatures make sure they remember.

Mekar coughed and resumed. "Of course, of course. What I wanted to bring to your attention is that in most every way, we bring order wherever we go. Whether with the blade, through negotiation and annexation or with the slave masters whip. Yet, it has been a thousand years since our last conquest. From Lorath to New Ghis, our power and domination is secure. Our colonies, both penal and citizenry, continue to grow in the Basilisk isles and Sothoryos. We are at the Apex of our strength. But we must not stop there. We must not grow complacent. Our army and navies are swelling with recruits and conscripts and we already have thousands upon thousands of veterans among their ranks, not to mention the amount of Dragonlords has finally reached more than 2,000 strong and is still growing!" He said his last words loudly for effect, immediate applause as his words gripped the assembly though Archon Vaegon merely sat back and waited for the main point.

"It is my view, and hopefully the view of you all, that it is time to clean the rust from our blades and let our dragons take skies over foreign lands once more. I propose to you all the conquest of the sunset kingdoms. I propose the conquest of Westeros!" He shouted, the assembly filling with both thunderous applause and loud whispers and talk.

Except for Vaegon, there was another who was silent and merely looked upon the proceedings, eyes a mask of melancholy and sad thoughts. Lord Freeholder Rhaegar Targaryen. He knew like many here, himself included, weren't stupid enough to be taken in by all that patriotic Horseshit that Mekor spouted. Unless he was delusional, he doubted Mekor believed half of what he spoke either.

Was Valyria the strongest nation in the known world? They believed so. Except for far off Yi Ti and perhaps Mysterious Asshai by the shadow, there was no other who could match its military might. And when they did, all they had to do was let loose the dragons….

Was Valyria a place of culture, art and progress? Truly it was. Everyday, new innovations and creations were made through both magic and mundane means, bringing the Freehold glory to its name.

But that's where the good things ended.

While Valyrians were not one to rest on their laurels or be lazy every hour of everyday, there was a life of luxury, debauchery and hedonistic indulgence to the next levels. Rhaegar himself need not look farther than his own brother Viserys for an example of what a valyrian noble and even common born did every day. Wake up, be bathed, massaged and fed a great bounty to break one's fast. Walk around the estates, admiring the hard work of the slaves as they meticulously (or else..) worked on the gardens and cleaned up the estate to perfection. Then find the most attractive of the female slaves and fuck her for an hour or so, leaving her a mess on one's bed, be bathed and dressed once more while another female slave services ones cock with her mouth. Eat one's dinner while fully attended hand and foot by slave's and finally go to bed, preferably after fucking the female slave from before, leaving her with a valyrian bastard in her belly that would be birthed after nine months and given to the army or healer college or maybe to the sorcerer's guild. Whichever one pleased....it was a mess. And to think Rhaegar's son Aegon seemed to be taking steer his uncle yet at the very least with other Noble's daughters. But Meraxes above help him for his daughter had the Dornish blood within her as well.

And to think that Viserys lifestyle was considered tame by most. Impregnating your slaves was something of a daily occurrence in Valyria. He knew of married couples who would call over friends and have mass orgies, the slaves taking the full brunt of the sexual parties. He heard whispers of attractive Ghiscari slaves trained to mate with horses and dogs for their masters perverse delight. And don't get him started on those of Valyria who thought it prudent to breed their slaves with each other, only to wait for the ensuing female child to take on the best of both parents years later and take her to bed. Like some twisted studding of horses...only in human form

And the drama that was Valyria was another thing! Daily Life was something of a joke. A man may be greeting you cordially in your home after being invited and the next being challenged to a duel to the death after finding him in bed with your wife. (It was only proper valyrian manners to ask her husband first before you slept with her of course! Who knows, he might want to join in.)

And the slaves... truthfully speaking, for all Mekor waxed poetic about how slaves could buy their freedom, it was bear impossible unless their current master or mistress decided to release them out of the goodness of his/her heart. After all, where would a slave get the gold to do so. The best a make could hope for is to be elevated to supervise the rest of the slaves, a position highly sought and fought over as it came with the perks of choosing a wife and owning your own small quarters. The females could only hope to please their master well in bed and bare their master's many bastard children enough times that she was favoured and made his concubine, an official post that brought many perks with it. But freedom? Freedom was an everdistant dream.

The slave masters whip was used regularly on disobedient slaves or those caught running away or planning rebellions. Disobedience was a great crime afterall and when the lash did nothing to quell a slaves yearning for freedom and their Homeland, they were shipped off the work. But not to the black ore mines near the fourteen flames. No! Those were where the obedient spent their days. They, however, were shipped off to the Basilisk isles.

Those isles and Sothoryos beyond are a story in themselves. When first colonised, the isles had been teeming with pirates, corsairs and skinners. The Valyrians had no use for them and ordered them out. They refused and took up arms. They had their chance….

Those that weren't burnt to death by Dragonflame were put in chains and put out to work building the valyrian homes and estates on the Isle that would form the colony, afterwards building the Sorcerer's academy as well as the large prison those that came to the isles would drop their disobedient slaves and criminals in.

While spells, enchantments, vaccinations and treatments are put on and given to valyrian settlers to deal with the hot and humid weather as well as the stinging flies, sand fleas and deadly bloodworms, the slaves are given no such treatment. Life is short and painful and they die by the dozens, only to be replaced with more slaves the next day. The criminals face the same fate. Perhaps this is a better fate than what awaits those chosen for experimentation by the Sorcerer's academy or The Blood arts guild on Gogossos. Many a nightmare had been born from the tales Rhaegar heard of the place in his childhood.

And perhaps those are all better fates than what happens to enslave rebellion leaders and the most helpful of criminals. They are noted and branded to show their crimes before being separated from the rest. Within a few days, they are taken to Sothoryos.

After the conquest of the Basilisk isles, Sothoryos had been a new frontier for Valyria. First things first, they enslaved ever brindled native they could find, burning their villages and idol shrines to their dark gods to dust and slaughtering the disobedient and unruly in front of their chained kin. Sorcerers and slave masters would then work their craft, beating them to the dirt and magically altering their view of their valyrian conquerors. Big bones and greatly muscled, they would make excellent bodyguards, soldiers and field workers while their women were given to those in Valyria with such...exotic tastes. Their brindled children were handed over to the sorcerers for experimentation and any ghouls and cannibals found put to the sword. Only afterwards would colonization begin, the valyrians finding vast riches of wealth, but also many dangers to face.

While the various diseases such Green fever, Dancing plague, Sweetrot, Bronze pate, Red Death, Pus-eye, Yellowgum and others were soon researched by the Sorcerer's guild and blood mages and vaccines or cures found for them, the valyrians still had to deal with hostile wildlife. While a treasure trove for their Alchemists and researchers came in the form of all these new hostile species of animals and insects, it was still a risk to harvest the rich resources found on the continent. And so, the rebel leaders and criminals were put to work. A fate sometimes worse than death.

Light of culture and strength indeed.

Valyria could wax poetic about the enslavement of those nations that had warred with them or refused negotiation for annexation into the Freehold, but Rhaegar would not close his own. Impossible, he knew, was it to change their ways. Valyria lived off the back of slavery ever since the defeat and annexation of New Ghis after Old Ghis was destroyed. It was something of a military exercise to put down slave rebellions and they had made it an art. Even the Targaryens kept plenty of slaves on their estates, they were no different as much as he sometimes he wanted to be. For Elia, his wife and mother of his children. And for their lover…..

For Lyanna. His and Elia's runaway delight...

Rhaegar's thoughts of a northern beauty from Westeros were broken as Vaegon Nohaellis took the floor, silence descended as he began to speak. "Perhaps representative Baelyreos is right. For too long has Valyria been without expansion. I myself would have wanted to take the fight to the Jade Emperor and Empress of Yi Ti and Leng. No matter, the sunset Kingdoms of Westeros would suffice just as well. Bring these Andal king's and pirate descendant filth to heel." He said, hearing the applause fill the room and raising a hand for silence, immediately getting it. "However, most of you in your haste for new lands, titles and possible slaves have forgotten the agreement made by this very assembly of lords Freeholder not 9 years ago when terms of expansion were meted out. Two allies must be sought among the new lands, those whose lands will be a foothold in our conquest and an ally in our war. A bond must be forged from them to the Freehold and they will be among those favoured by this August body in dealing with the newly conquered territory. Without this, no matter how much you may want to start a conquest, the Freehold shall not go to war."

There were some grumbles but most of the assembly nodded. Such laws and checks were made to stop the folly of rampant expansion without military aid or knowledge of the lay of the land, things that had cost Valyrians their lives…

However, Mekor took to the floor once more. "My lords Freeholder, I did not bring this petition to restart our conquest without looking into our laws. Indeed, I understand the conquest laws and bow to their wisdom. But I have indeed already found the support we need...or at least another of our number has…." He began to say, violet eyes shining in triumph before suddenly moving to rest upon Aegon.

Rhaegar was startled for but a moment before comprehension hit him like a valyrian steel staff upon the head… "why you little…" he mentally muttered darkly, leaving his features schooled in indifference.

"I call Rhaegar Targaryen to stand and be recognised by the assembly!"

Mekor had called him out and he had to do as told. To not would be the height of rudeness before the assembly and his family would suffer for it.

He rose from his marble seat, his head nodding out a greeting to the members of the assembly, some returning it, others simply looking on. Others were confused and not without reason. It had been a long time since a Targaryen had had cause to speak before the assembly. But here they were.

Mekor now continued. "For those who do not know him, Rhaegar has only recently taken over the Targaryen estates, holdings, businesses and family as its head. Taking over from his father Aerys, who died on a recent trip to Sothoryos to look over the family holdings in our colony there. Our condolences, Lord Freeholder." Mekor said, many sharing the sentiment, even Vaegon surprisingly.

Rhaegar nodded. "My thanks to the assembly." He simply said, eyes fixed firmly upon Mekor, wondering how far his play would go.

Mekor spoke once more. "What most of you do not know is that Rhaegar Targaryen was married a few 11 years ago...to a Dornish wife no less! And not only that but to a Dornish princess! Yes, my Lords. Rhaegar is currently married to the only sister if the ruling prince of Dorne, Doran Martell. And Vhagar above has blessed their union already with two healthy children, a young man and lady, set no doubt to make their debut among the ranks of the Freehold soon. There is your first connection! An ally in our new conquest!" Mekor said with triumph, the assembly bursting into loud, excited murmurs and speculation, many taking glances at Rhaegar once or twice.

Rhaegar inwardly sighed. House Targaryen would be the talk of the whole Freehold from Lorath to Volantis before the day was done. And for the next few weeks. Indeed, it was uncommon for one of the heads of the 40 families not to marry into each other for one to gain something from the other and the other to rise in station. But Rhaegar had done so, marrying Elia Martell to repay a debt his father owed to the then High Princess of Dorne. Soon, friendly respectful and happiness had bloomed within and between the two, especially after the birth of their two children, Rhaenys and Aegon. But true happiness had only found them when she had been with them...Lyanna.

Vaegon Nohaellis spoke now. "It will be interesting for the assembly of the Lords Freeholder to meet your children, Lord Rhaegar. I assume they will be taking up some responsibilities in your family holdings soon?" He asked as Rhaegar nodded. "Indeed. My daughter Rhaenys has shown interest in our healing centres in Lys and my only son Aegon will soon be trying for a match with a dragon to join the noble ranks of the Dragonlords." He said, receiving the polite applause.

Vaegon nodded approvingly. "Good, Good." He said eyes turning back to Mekor. "But that is only one connection. What is the other and who brings it to the table?" He asked as Mekor just smiled. "The very same Lord Rhaegar, Head Archon." 

All eyes turned to Rhaegar as he sighed tiredly, letting out a bit of his weariness as he moved to answer. "You speak of Lyanna Stark, Princess of the North of Westeros, only sister of King Brandon Stark and her brothers Prince's Benjen and Eddard. My wife who ran away…" he said, causing the assembly to near explode with talking, exciting speculation and Gossip. Even Vaegon Nohaellis seemed interested. For all that Westeros was seen as a hotbed of squabbling kings and nobles, the North was held with some regard, especially after Sorcerer Deron Zalverys had published his book, "The Northern kingdom and the Wolf King's who guard it."

Sorcerer Deron had detailed much of the first men, comparing them without prejudice or favourite, to the valyrians at their beginning. A hardy people who had taken the cold, hard land and made it their own. Men and women who had driven the Andal invaders back south of the Boggy neck and had given no quarter to them. 

Also documented was the inborn magical talent many of them held, but none such as the Starks, the kings who ruled over the North. For generations, the stark line had been blessed with Magical kings and progeny, warts and even skin changers. Deron had been honoured to be allowed to see a stark prince transform and do battle with some Westerner rogues who had demanded to fight for their lives, watching the men ripped apart by the prince's beast form, All while the prince himself kept perfect control of himself, able to understand anything said to him.

Also of interest were the Giant communities that formed around some of the North or the mythical beasts that roamed the land, from Shadowcats to Direwolves and Dark bloodhounds. There had also been a tale of one Arthos Stark who had tamed and ridden an Ice Dragon into battle, it's fossilized eggs rumoured to still wait within Winterfell's crypts.

The Dragonlords were not new to Ice Dragons. Many had been spotted around the shivering sea but none, not even Vaegon Nohaellis and his own huge monster of a Dragon Zherax, had dared approach them to do battle or tame them. Simply put, these Dragons were known to swallow Valyrian Dragons in three bites. Such was their size that Zherax must have been considered a youngling to them. But if a Stark King had managed to tame and ride one, then there must have been more kinship between Valyria and the Starks that thought possible. And if all it took was a little bit of Northern stark blood mixed with that of the Dragonlords to tame them, then…

Soon, the Freehold could have its own generation of ice dragon riders. They would be unstoppable.

"Where is this Lyanna Stark now? Why would she leave your house and bed? Was it you could not keep her in luxury as befits a Princess?" Vaegon asked, a bit of greed seeping into his voice. If wealth was what she wanted, the Freehold could provide…

Rhaegar shook his head. "We were very much in love and even my first wife was fond of her immensely. However our culture of slavery did not go over well with her. Westeros is like Braavos. It is an Antislavery culture. Lyanna could not cope seeing these many in chains and fled, pregnant with my child. I haven't seen her since though I doubt she has left Essos, her King brother would have let me know about it. What the assembly must understand is that I met the princess in complicated circumstances. She had been engaged to the Storm King, Robert Durrandon. The man is a known whoremonger and bloodthirsty man who would have treated her...if not badly, not as a king should treat his wife. She took to fleeing, taking to sea in an old boat where she drifted for 6 days, the waves bringing her to the beaches of Dragonstone, where I and my wife were visiting. It is there we met and after one month together, wed. The Storm king was furious no doubt but did not wish Draconic retribution should he call his banners to face us."

The assembly was silent as he told his take, now whispering as their second reason for conquest was slipping away. Without the princess and the child she had hopefully birthed of Valyrian and northern blood then…

"Calm yourselves my Lords. For I have indeed found the runaway princess." Mekor said, triumph in his eyes as Rhaegar whole attention, his very being was centred straight at his fellow lord.

"Where? How?" He demanded, his whole body almost moving automatically to go towards Mekor and throttle him for answers. Mekor smirked.

"My network if informants is vast, Lord Rhaegar. As to where she is, nearby Volantis. Not far away as you would think. She works in one of the healing houses as a healer and your son, yes, your son, works as a guard to a minor Lord of the Velrazys family, I have already dispatched two Dragonlords and 100 of the Drake legion to see them to Valyria safely."

As Rhaegar's mind took in the news that he and Elia would Soon see Lyanna and his newest child, Mekor turned to the Assembly of 40 Lord's Freeholder.

"With this and permission from yourselves and the Head Archon, awaiting the safe return of the Princess Lyanna Stark, of course, I ask that you join me in announcing a new age of conquest for the Valyrian Freehold once more. For Valyria!!!!

His shout was met with thunderous applause that would go on for a long time.


	2. Update

Hi. So just to inform you, I'll be updating this story on weekends. It'll be slow updates as I bring the story together. I wanted to do 2 chapters a week but with my degree studies calling, I won't be able to. But to reiterate, I'm NOT going to abandon this story, so don't worry, I've got you covered. Expect chapter 2 on Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> HI, Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic. It was inspired by an orphaned Jon snow time travel that got me thinking on it and the changes a powerful valyria at the apex of its power could make. Also note that most pairings would be sexual in nature more than likely (Valrian debauchery for the win), with Jon/Daenerys mostly the main but others included. Kudos, suggestions for future chapters, comments and hits most welcome.
> 
> PS:Anybody who knows how to deal with posting chapters and keeping the the words in bold and italics would be welcome. Posting is a pain otherwise.


End file.
